Hide 'n' Seek
by Lunacii
Summary: fem!Luffy / MihawkxLuffy / One-Shot / She enjoyed playing, especially with her beloved lover: so what's nice day to run by without being hunted down by her dragon-like hawk in a game of hide 'n' seek?


**Hide 'n' Seek/ Mihawk x fem!Luffy / One-shot/**

**Just for some lovely followers who had asked for fem!Luffy to be paired with Mihawk a while back. ^-^**

**Warning: spelling and grammar errors, genderbending, MihawkxfemLuffy, OoC-ness**

* * *

The young girl ran down the street with a slightly panicked look, panting slightly from running so much. After all, hide 'n' seek wasn't exactly easy when you're playing with a dangerous man.

Around her, people were busy doing their thing, most not even glancing at the female, as though they were use to people running about. Luffy glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if he was following her or close by. Seeing that he wasn't, Luffy sprinted into an alley-way.

It was sort of like a maze when she entered the dark alley-way, where it splitinto two other alley-ways and no doubt into more. The young girl pondered for a few seconds to either go left or go right. Doing the best solution (Ennie-Minny-Mine-ie-moe method), the black-haired captain sprinted down the path going left. It was the opposite of 'right' meaning he would go the 'right' way because it was right.

Luffy's logic never ceased to amaze anyone... well maybe him, but still. He'd go the 'right' way because it was 'right'. Left was the wrong way. Oh Luffy felt so smart.

The beauty of the from the East Blue ran through the alley-ways, suddenly feeling so much brighter as their game continued.

"Come and get me!"

* * *

The town was silenced as the man made his entry in the town. All eyes were on him. Old and young alike, male and female. Human and animals. His very presence stole your attention, his air showing power and strength.

His eyes were pure gold, a sun in its own depths. A eagles bold strength, a hawk's keen sight. He wore mainly dark colors, his black sword hanging upon his back and a hat with its plume sat proudly on his dark hair. He was incredibly tall, muscular and strong appearing. He easily walked through the parting crowd who gazed at him in awe and above all slight fear.

Why would Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman and one of the famous Shichibukai, be here of all places? Was he bored? Hungry?

His golden eyes searched the area and his surroundings for the female of his attention. The meat-and-ice-cream-loving girl could bee see no where in sight. The child-like in-late-teens teen girl had vanished, but not without her trace. A small child and her small dog where looking into an alley-way with eyes wide in wonder, the only ones not looking at him.

The Mugiwara pirate surely went down there, gaining the mystical amazement of children for her dazzling, heavenly voice and looks. He could just imagine her long silky, fluffy from being so active in motion, hair vanishing with a swirl around the alley-way corner's entrance. Her enchanting, child-like laugh as she enjoyed their game.

And he was going to finish it quite soon.

Mihawk went towards the alley-way, tossing a piece of candy to the little girl as he entered the alley-way after Luffy. He was smirking, just slightly, as he turned left at the alley-way's split, knowing quite well Luffy would expect him to go right for it being the 'right' way. The young female was just that predictable to him sometimes.

* * *

She dashed down the narrow road between the buildings, never slowing down. Luffy was growing tired and was becoming rather lost. How was she suppose to find her way back to her rented-room?

The Mugiwara Pirates were taking a month long vacation (or "a relaxation without worries" as Usopp and Nami called it) and were able to do whatever they wanted. Of course... it wasn't exactly a relaxation with Zoro and Sanji. Zoro was found by both Persona and Bonney who were both bugging him to no end, asking which one he loved. Sanji was too busy mourning that Zoro was gaining such attention (obviously). Though, the suffering for Zoro went up another notch when Tashigi, who was on a solo vacation, added to the problem when she found out two women were fighting over Zoro and demanded to know if Zoro liked her more.

Robin and Nami found it funny. Luffy simply laughed about it.

But back to at hand. Luffy's expression faltered when she came to a dead end. A very abrupt dead end. She slammed into the brick wall, falling onto her fine rear with thud. Luffy glared at the bricked wall, rubbing her forehead. "Stupid wall."

She looked up and noticed the wall was super-duper-juper-wooper high. Meaning, Luffy couldn't get over it without creating a show. Sighing, Luffy looked around for a good hiding place. A crate (forgotten and totally wasted) sat lonely by one wall. Luffy grinned, getting up and pulling at it towards a corner so she could hide in the shadows. It was something. Out of pure curiosity, Luffy looked inside the box, forgotten rope rolls. Nothing special. And some spiders! Those looked boring too.

"I'm gonna be good and unfound," Luffy declared cheerfully with a cheeky grin, sliding down and hiding in the combined wall's and box's shadow.

She sat there, knees tucked under her chin as she lugged her bent legs to her chest, staring at the wall in boredom. _'What am I even waiting for?'_ Luffy groaned mentally, '_If he's not gonna find me, what's the point of even hiding here!'_

However, all hopes were slammed shut in some filing cabinet in Luffy's mind as foot steps echoed in the dark alley-way. _'I'm screwed! I'm screwed! Didn't he go the right way? The right! Nooo! He saw through my plan, waaah! That jerk! I'm gonna lose our game! I don't wanna! It hasn't even been twenty minutes!'_

Too deep in her mind, Luffy failed to notice the foot steps becoming louder and clearer. So when blue eyes regained focus, she was greeted with the sight of black pant legs.

"Eh... heh." Luffy looked up and met Mihwak's golden hues. "I hate you."

"Too bad," was the response. Luffy found herself in warm arms, her senses acutely aware of her lover's mouth kissing at her neck. "It seems I have won."

Luffy pouted. "This isn't fair!" she whined, gasping out as he nipped at her sensitive flesh. Her small hands pushed at his chest, again whining as he continued to nip and kiss at her neck. "Stop it- naah! Didn't I just say sto- kyaa! Draaacuule! Stoooop! Aaa-ah!"

He bit down at her neck, ceasing her complaints as she gasped and let out a whimper. "Y-you jerk. I hate it when you do that."

"Not that you were complaining last night."

Luffy was pretty sure her face was a vivid red now. "S-shut up. . ."

* * *

**And so. . . the end. ^-^ Sorry it was crappy~! Please no flames nor begging me to do a sequel, Thank you~~! **

**BTW: I have been thinking of doing a Acexfem!Luffy story, so just FYI.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


End file.
